


Sensates in space

by kirastorm



Series: Universal [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Continuation of my stargate/sense8 crossover.Sensates settling on Atlantis. This fic deals with Lito, Hernando, Daniela and Capheus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd please forgive my sins

Lito burns fierce in Atlantis. After spending a few days cautiously exploring, he, Hernando and Daniela spend three days hashing out their relationship. In Atlantis the expectations and rules are freer and they aren’t the strangest threesome going.

Every morning Lito runs the city, sometimes alone, usually with other sensates. He gets actual hand to hand and gun training and becomes the face man for the sensate mission team. 

Lito and John Sheppard would never admit it, but they are secretly locked in a fierce competition for the best brooder in Atlantis. It starts slow, Lito in a bad mood draping himself over a table in the mess miserably. John counters this by leaning against a column, slowly shaking his hair back off his face and scowling. The biologists are the judges and they have a detailed list of what deserves extra points.

There is now an entire planet who thinks that the Atlantians are in a period of mourning after John's team accompanies the sensates on a mission there. 

"Yes, Yes, our leaders are very sad!" Rodney snaps. "Where did you say this temple was?" 

~~~

Lito starts bringing art back from their missions for Hernando. Eventually their collection becomes it’s own art museum. First on Atlantis and then on earth.

Hernando spends one drunken night discussing art theory and the grand masters with Lorne. They decide to start an art school together. 

After completing the “welcome to Atlantis” course, the rota of instructors drop the entire course in Hernandos lap.

“You’re a teacher right?” John Sheppard asks. “Closest you’ll get out here, aside from those art lessons you and Lorne are organizing. We can assign you to a lab, but you’d get stuck on scut work and reports. We’ll get you a volunteer to go over the weapons briefs, but we think you can handle this.”

“I can teach.” Hernando shoots back dryly. “When is the next course needed?”

“6 months.” John smiles wryly. “That’ll give you time to get the material down.”

6 months is more than enough time. Hernando ends up with spare time. He spends it wandering the city, studying the way the ancients have decorated. He writes 30 papers on the art of the ancients. Eventually, when the stargate program is declassified, he turns them into a best selling book.

~~~

Daniela throws a hissy fit about being left behind and becomes Lito and Hernandos official third, though the relationship stays mostly platonic. She becomes Wooleslys glorified secretary but throws her heart into starting a drama society. 

Their first production is Alexander Hamilton, with Ronan in the lead role. Lito grudgingly takes the role of Thomas Jefferson. Richard Woolesly is talked into playing King George. They pull it off with wonderful success. 

She ends up collecting plays from across the galaxy, tokens from the sensates and her many many friends. 

 

~~~~~~~

Capheus loves the puddlejumpers and they love him right back. His favorite is number 17 and he christens her “Jean Claude the space pod”. 

Rodney McKay announces that Capheus is “No longer allowed to name things.” 

Someone draws Capheus a beautiful sketch of Jean Claude van Damme that he faithfully pins up in the puddlejumper every time he takes it out.

“Seriously, why are we encouraging this?!?” Demands Rodney.

“Come on Rodney, I think it’s cool.” John Sheppard says reprovingly.

“Well, you would.” Rodney snorts.


End file.
